needformadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
List of prominent Need For Madness Players
This article lists several Need For Madness players who have gained significant popularity on Need For Madness? Multiplayer. This list is not exhaustive and is sorted by alphabetical order. Because of false information, this article is semi-protected—only registered users can modify it. If you wish to have your name considered for addition to this list, read the criteria for addition at the talk page and leave a (polite and semi-formal) request there or in the comments log for this page. Do NOT resort to spamming or rudeness; doing either voids any and all current and future requests you make. The List * Insano ** Facebook: Omar Waly ** Creator of ''Need For Madness?'' * 00012 ** Facebook: Lewis Hodson ** YouTube: lh00012 * 1st * 10thgrave ** Facebook: Eye See ** YouTube: MrNormal45 * 543391a631 ** Facebook: Csák Erik' ** YouTube: 543391a631 *'A-Mile' ** Facebook: Alex Miles ** YouTube: NeedForMadSkills ** Clan Member of ''Team Formula 7'' * ACVoong ** This Wiki: ACVoong ** Facebook: Alex Voong ** YouTube: ACVoong250 ** Administrator for this wiki * Afterburn ** This Wiki: Crazydud619dx ** YouTube: Crazydud619dx * Ahunter644 ** Shared account * Alexxxx * AnnaBanana * Arle-Nadja ** Clan Leader of ''Team Puyo Puyo'' * Blade ** This Wiki: Blade12345678 * Blah314 * BLARG ** Facebook: Nicholas Price * BlazeAmani * Book1 ** This Wiki: Bookbay ** YouTube: Wishyut * BurnCharge ** Shared account * BurntPigeon * Champion/tonydude * DemonRacer ** Facebook: Mark Zang ** YouTube: DemonRacerNFMETX * dowhow ** This Wiki: 70.127.22.14 * DragShot ** Facebook: Dany Fernández Díaz ** YouTube: TheDragShot *** Notable Series: NFM Experiences ** Creator of ''Need For Madness DSmod'' * DreamRacer * Echo * EuroPal ** Facebook: Valtteri Ranta * fanta100/infinity/1331 ** Facebook: Cameron Lee * Fastcar700 ** This Wiki: ToaZahrok ** YouTube: Fastcar700 ** Administrator for this wiki ** Founder for the Custom Need For Madness Wiki ** The Wiki * fg19 *'FreakerCamp' ** This Wiki: Dr Edgar Zomboss ** Youtube: kimimarofan77 * FreezerGod ** Facebook: Joaquin Ignacio Guajardo Bustos * Gamashy ** This Wiki: Sir Galaxy * HamForHarm * InhumanPwnage/IP ** Founder and Administrator of AIM Games * Jack ** This Wiki: Jb200930 ** YouTube: jb200930 ** Clan Leader of ''Team Atomic'' * JII02 * Kitty ** YouTube: KittyNFM ** Founder and Former Clan Leader of ''Team Oranje Fénix'' * KyrigSGH * Lacad * Loaf ** YouTube: pollollopfulable * lucascapo ** Facebook: Lucas Ariel Silva ** YouTube: lucasssssilva * MadMan * MAXPOWER ** Facebook: Aiden Minton * meccaryn * MetaKnight * MightyDrifter * Mike ** This Wiki: Mike458 ** Former Leader of this wiki * MinusTwo * Mustardear ** YouTube: Mustardear *** Notable Series: Nimi Solo Run *** Notable Series: Formula 7 Solo Run * NFMLH2 *** This Wiki: ELKING *** YouTube: nfmlevelhacker * Nimi35 * Phyrexian ** YouTube: PhyrexianNFM ** Clan Leader of ''NFM Elites'' ** Administrator for this wiki * polo * Predator * PurpleKing/PKCrazy ** Facebook: Ford Brown ** YouTube: TheDBest1994 * qwert45653/4Elements/BlackBird ** This Wiki: Qwert59456 ** Facebook: Lee Tszhim ** YouTube: qwert45653 * R_Kett'''t * '''R1M8 * RAD1 * RADICAL1 * Radical24 ** Facebook: Ido Nestadt ** YouTube: radical24 * radicaldrift * Raza156/Steam ** Facebook: Muhammad Raza Zaidi ** Youtube:534Rockster * Razor ** YouTube: walliice *'Red ' ** This Wiki: Red(NFMM) ** YouTube: Rednfmm ** Clan Member (Knight) of ''Team Oranje Fénix'' *'Rulue/Rebellion' ** This Wiki: Rulue NFM ** Facebook: Natasha Andrews *'Scorcher' ** Facebook: Firas Beydoun * Shax700 ** Facebook: Shahar Berenson ** YouTube: shachar700 ** Former Clan Leader of ''The Greatest Warriors'' * SonicGateway * Stig ** This Wiki: TheStig99 * The-Buster-ZX/tors10 ** This Wiki: The-buster-ZX ** Clan Leader of ''Team Agents'' ** Administrator for this wiki ** Current Leader for the Custom Need For Madness Wiki ** Roblox Profile * TheMiikaX ** YouTube: Miuku99 * theONE/theUNO ** Facebook: Jason Noel ** YouTube: swaggerkingization * Thunder-Edge/RBD18 ** Facebook: James Fuller ** YouTube: kirbyowns14 * Toothless * Turbo ** Facebook: Darwin Edwards ** YouTube: EliteMMGamer *** Notable Series: Need for Madness 2: Beating the Game *** Notable Video: A friendly conversation between MASHEEN and Formula 7 ** Clan Leader of ''-Unleashed-'' * Ultimato ** Facebook: Adam Fincher ** YouTube: Ultimato9099 * Vitalogy ** Facebook: Kyle Chua ** YouTube: Aventador96 ** Clan Leader of ''Legendary'' * Wasted ** This Wiki: SRPC ** YouTube: Albinoman12 * Wolf@MW ** This Wiki: OwnageElite ** YouTube: NFMMasters ** Clan Leader of ''Most Wanted'' ** Administrator For this wiki * X-mile ** Facebook: Kristoffer Zen Veloria * YDX ** Facebook: Yeo Dong Xuan ** YouTube: DXTheHunter *** Notable Video: NFMM Race : The Fast & The Furious + The Radical * Zach@M8 * Zee/Airwave ** This Wiki: CobraPlayer * Arakelyan ** '''This Wiki: Explodist ** Clan Immortals ** Facebook: '''Isaac Wan ---- Congratulations to everybody on this list! External Links * Need for Madness | Facebook — Official Facebook Wall, administrated by Insano * Need for Madness Multiplayer Group! | Facebook — Unofficial Facebook Wall, administrated by Turbo, patronised by many of the players on this list Category:Browse